Always There Atleast I'll try
by Finnyfin
Summary: This is a sequel to my fanfic: Always There For You. Summary: Russia had said he would be back...he wasn't lieing. This time he took Emily. Finland decides to save her himself but it back fires and his whole family gets captured by Russia. Twist ending...


Finland looked out the window as Emily played in the backyard. He sighed as he stirred his batch of cookie dough. It's been about 3 months since Russia had kidnapped him. Even since it's been so long Russia's words still rang in his ears, '_Don't doubt me I will be back, da.'_

The small nation shivered, "Th'nk'n' of R'ssia 'gain?"

Finland jumped and turned to look at Sweden, "Y-Yeah…" He clenched his spoon and bowl tightly, "It's just that…the last thing he said…What if he does come back?" He set his bowl aside then leaned on the counter and shook more.

Sweden walked up to his small lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on top of the smaller nation's head, "I sa'd I wo'ldn' l't h'm near ya 'gain."

Finland relaxed and leaned back onto the larger nation, "I know," he looked out the window to check on Emily and gasped, "Where's Emily?" Sweden looked over him, "She was right there and I told her not to leave the yard." He quickly broke from Sweden's grasp and walked out the back door, "Emily?"

The larger of the 2 carefully examined the yard. His eyes rested on a paper neatly folded and left next to a familiar pink bow. With long strides, Sweden walked to it and picked it up, "Fin," Finland quickly walked over as the intimidating nation held up the paper and bow.

He gasped slightly while looking at them. The small nation took the bow that was given to the small American nation years ago, "What does the note say?" He managed to breathe out.

Sweden unfolded the paper and showed it to the worrying nation,

_Finland and Sweden,_

_ Obviously I have your daughter. I will return her unharmed if Finland simply returns to me and stays with no protest._

_Sincerely, Russia_

Finland shivered. He couldn't return to Russia! But he couldn't let the monster keep his daughter either. He felt tears build up in his eyes as his mind came up with so many different questions and problems with this.

Sweden looked to his "wife" and felt his worry flowing from him in large waves. He quickly brought the small nation in a hug, "We'll f'nd her…We kn'w R'ssia h's her," Finland started to cry and hiccup. Sweden quickly started running his hand over Finland's hear, "Sh…'t'll b' 'lr'ght…"

Emily shivered in the damp basement. The last thing she remembered was she was in her back yard waiting for her mama to call her in to wash up. Now all around her was nothing but dark damp walls with any windows.

She looked around and eventually found a door. As quick as she could she dashed to it, "I'll have to be my own hero now!" Emily mumbled under her breath as she turned the door knob. She squinted in the light and looked around. It was a very large house. Emily started to tip-toe to the next room when she heard a back chilling laugh from behind.

Emily whipped around, "You thought you could get away~?" The young nation felt herself shake as Russia spoke. She tried her best to stand as bravely as she could, "Well~?"

In her strongest voice she could muster Emily replied, "Yes, yes I did! And you will NEVER get my mama!" Emily quickly turned and started to run, in hopes of what was, the door to leave.

Russia easily caught up to her in 4 strides and lifted her, "Not so fast~."

Emily struggled in his grasp, "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

Russia just laughed more as he brought the young nation back into the basement, "Since you can obviously escape…I'll have to use these, da." He grabbed an old chain that was connected to the wall and clasped it around Emily's ankle, "Now behave da?"

As night fell Sweden told Finland to wait until morning to go for Emily. Yet…Finland didn't want anyone else to be pulled into this mess between him and Russia. So once the larger nation fell asleep Finland gently wriggled out of his grasp and quickly dressed in clothes.

Finland didn't want to do what he was about to do but he had to; for Emily and Sweden's safety. As he began to leave the bed room the small nation quickly looked at the other for a moment before leaving. The small nation felt a lump tighten up with sadness at what he was about to do. But he had to.

He quickly walked to Russia's home and hesitated to knock on the door. Just as he was about to knock the door creaked open and there was Russia standing with his normal, creepy smile, "So the husband didn't come to see his precious little wife off~?"

Finland felt himself shiver, "I'm here where is my daughter?"

Russia shook his head, "Not so fast~. First we have to make you…comfortable…" His smile widened as he laughed.

The smaller nation shivered before nodding once. He allowed himself to be led to a small room that had no windows or lights. Finland couldn't help but shiver again as he saw 2 old rusty chains connected to the wall.

Russia pushed him into the room and followed him in. The small nation fell to the floor with a loud thud, "O-ow…"

The larger nation grasped one of Finland's wrists and used one chain to chain him there, "So you don't decide to run~."

Finland glared up at Russia, "Just as long as Emily is returned to Sweden…I'll stay…"

Russia laughed again then slammed the door as he left. Finland sat in the darkness and he felt himself start to cry when the door opened again. Standing there was Emily and Russia, "Mama!" Emily quickly ran to the almost weeping nation and quickly hugged him. She started to weep, "M-Mama I wa-was so scared."

Finland quickly hugged her back, one arm around her back and the other holding the back of her head, "It's alright, everything will be okay," he felt tears roll down his cheeks, "E-Everything will end just fine. You're going to be taken back to papa."

Emily hugged tighter, "What about you?"

Finland closed his eyes tightly as Russia laughed out, "Finland~ You are mistaken~. Emily will stay here with you~."

Finland gasped and held his daughter tighter, "What do you mean? You said you would return her if I returned! I am here! Now take Emily back to Sweden!"

"I just said I would return her~. She has been returned~. To you." Russia laughed yet again.

Emily started to shake and yelped as Russia pulled her out of Finland's grasp and used the other chain and chained her to the wall as well, "Why are you doing this! Russia! All you wanted was me! Don't bring Emily into this anymore then she already has been!"

Russia grabbed Finland by the chin and brought his face close to his own, "But now it is no longer between just us~. I am going to make Sweden pay as well~."

Finland tried to pull back, "What did Su-san ever do to you?"

The larger nation tightened his grip, "He stole you from me of course~. Now I stole his wife and daughter~."

"Su-san knows where we are! He'll come for us!"

Russia snickered, "I know~. And I am ready for him~." He let go of Finland and walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him.

Emily whimpered and scooted closer to her mother, "I-It's so dark…"

Finland hugged her, "I know…"

"Will papa be the hero and come for us?"

Finland rested his forehead on the top of Emily's head, "I hope so…I-I really hope he does…"

Sweden woke to a cold and empty feeling. As his eyes opened he didn't see Finland. His mind panicked.

The large nation quickly got out of bed and looked throughout the house. Nothing was missing…nothing except his wife. But on the table was a note. Sweden quickly read it;

_Su-san,_

_ I'm very sorry…I have gone to live with Russia to save Emily…With hope I will be able to escape again…If not…I love you…Please take care of Emily._

_Love, Finland_

Sweden threw the paper aside and ran back to get dressed. He was going to save his wife. Even if it killed him. Emily wasn't home so Russia must have kept her against his word.

Finland was unable to sleep but he heard Emily's soft snores as she slept on his shoulder. He hadn't wanted to bring his precious family into his and Russia's feuds but Russia made it difficult.

The small nation looked up and squinted as the door opened, it was Russia, "Your husband is coming~."

Finland glared, "Good…"

"Sure it is~. Now I'll take my FULL revenge~."

"And what would that be?" Finland felt himself lean back as Russia walked to him and kneeled in front of him with a wide smile.

"It would be where he WATCHES us become one, da~."

Finland's eyes widened and held Emily tightly. He knew what Russia meant, "Y-You wouldn't…"

Russia laughed, "Da I would rape you in front of your…dear dear husband~."

Finland shivered as he left. Emily woke, "Mama…I-Is everything alright? You are hurting me…"

The small nation loosened his hug on the younger nation, "Y-Yeah…Everything is alright…Papa is coming for us…He'll be here soon…He's going to be the hero." Finland could see Emily's eyes brightened in the faint light that came from under the door.

Sweden's normal glare hardened as Russia opened his door with his normal smile wider than normal, "Wh're 're they?"

Russia laughed, "They are inside of course~. Both unharmed~. But…" Russia's smile faded, "You have to fight me for them…"

Sweden's fists clenched as he felt anger flow through him. And, without thinking, he swung at the other nation.

Finland and Emily heard the fighting within their room. Finland hugged Emily close to his chest until finally the fighting stopped.

The door creaked open and Finland expected to see Sweden. But instead Russia walked in. The small nation's hug on his daughter tightened as the large nation walked to them with a wide smile, "Mama…Wh-What's he doing here? I thought papa was going to be the hero a-and beat him!" Emily let out in a squeak.

Russia laughed, "I said I was ready for him~." The large nation walked over to the 2 other and unchained the older one. Emily clung to her mother's hand and began to cry again. Finland struggled a little, "Come on~. It's time~."

Emily let go of Finland's hand and started to hit at Russia's leg, "Leave my mama alone you bully!"

Russia just laughed again and pushed Emily aside. Finland struggled all the way as Russia pulled him into a separate room. In the room there was a bed and a figure tied up in the corner. As the small nation's eyes adjusted he made out who the figure was, "Su-san!"

Sweden looked up and his, normally very narrow, eyes widened, "Fin," he tried to stand but as he did there was a rattle of chains {Russia just like chains in this ok?} and he only managed to get his feet under him and stand about a few inches before he had to back down, "Wh't w're ya th'nk'n'?"

Finland's eyes clouded. Sweden obviously didn't know what he was about to witness, "I was going to save Emily…"

Russia laughed, "But all in vain~. Now the dear dear husband will see the dear dear wife raped."

Sweden's eyes widened more and the chains clinked more as he struggled to break free. Russia laughed as he threw Finland to the bed and pinned him to it. The small nation struggled as Russia tied his wrists. Finland's old memories flashed as Russia gagged him and he felt tears at his sting at his eyes. Sweden struggled more causing the chains to rattle louder.

Finland closed his eyes tightly as he heard his pants being undone. But right before they were pulled off he heard the clattering of chains stop and Russia's weight pulled off of him. He opened his eyes and saw Denmark throwing Russia around. He felt his gag and ties removed. He looked up and saw Norway and Sweden, "Norway? Denmark?"

Sweden pulled Finland into his arms, "Shh…"

"We'll explain later but for now where is Emily?" Norway spoke.

Finland and Sweden nodded once. Finland quickly redid his pants and the 3 ran past the 2 fighting nations and down the hall. Sweden quickly broke open the door to the room with no windows. Emily looked at the group with wide eyes and when she saw the group her eyes filled with hope, "Mama! Papa! Uncle Norway!" Norway quickly unlocked the young nation's chain.

Emily quickly ran to her adopted parents and hugged their legs. "Come on Emily. Uncle Denmark is being a hero."

Emily gasped, "I'll go help!" Before Sweden or Finland could protest the young nation dashed out the door and back down the hall.

Denmark exited the room he was fighting in and ran down the hall. He quickly scooped up Emily as he passed, "What the he—are you doin' little Em?"

"I was going to be the hero with you!"

"Wait for when you are older and stronger for that okay?" Emily nodded and the group quickly ran out.

As they were a good distance from the house Denmark set Emily down as Finland spoke, "How did you 2 find us?"

Denmark was breathing heavily so Norway spoke, "We went over to your guys' house to see how you were doing and when you didn't answer Anko here decided to pick the lock. Then we found the note saying Finland went to Russia's and so we decided to come and help out."

Denmark eventually caught his breath and spoke, "We didn' know we would have to be the total heros!"

Emily hugged Denmark's legs, "But being the hero is great!"

Denmark laughed and patted her head, "Yeah but it would be nice to avoid it as much as possible."

The young nation made a pouty face and Sweden picked her up, "L't's h'ad h'me…" The others nodded and they all walked back to Sweden's and Finland's home.

**This story was a request and I wrote it on the spot. It took me 3 days but I think it's ok. It is a sequel to my story "Always There For You" so…yeah…Hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
